Right on Target
by Emotion Masen
Summary: Edward Masen has been a ruthless assassin almost his entire adult life, and he was the best at what he did. So he wasn't surprised when mob boss Aro Volturi called him with a job, for Edward to get rid of Aro's mistress, Bella Swan. Only once Edward comes face to face with Bella, she's nothing like he expected. He finds himself stuck in the crossroad of a choice that must be made.


_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing

This is just a small portion of this story, vote and let me know if you want me to continue this one next!

* * *

_**Right on Target**_

_**Snippet**_

Edward Masen sat in his hotel room cleaning his gun. He hated when the client was late and he hated even more that he felt forced to be here. He checked the time again and saw that they were running twenty minutes late.

Edward's cell phone vibrated with a text message. He pulled it from his pocket seeing it was from his longtime partner and best friend, Emmett McCarty.

_**He get there yet? ~Em**_

_**No, the fucker is late ~ E**_

_**If he's not there in the next half, get the fuck out of there. I never trusted the bastard anyway. ~ Em**_

Emmett texted back and Edward knew that he was right. Edward sat back in his seat and waited a few more minutes. Just as he was getting ready to leave the secret knock sounded on the connected door to the next room.

"Timeless behavior," Edward shouted the secret words in response. The door opened and entered were two large men followed by Aro Volturi. He was said to be the most notorious mobster in the Italian mob. People feared him and had never even set their eyes on him. Looking at him now, Edward didn't understand what the big fuss was all about.

"Edward, so happy you decided to meet with me," Aro said taking a seat. Edward cocked the gun he had just finished cleaning and watched the two large men both place their hands on the weapons that were in their pants. Edward smiled unfazed by the gesture.

"It would have been nice if you were on time."

"I was on time, I just wanted to see if you would wait," Aro replied. Edward's nose flared not in the mood for this bullshit.

"I don't want to play any games, so just tell me what it is you need me to do, Aro," Edward said placing his gun down on the coffee table.

"Ah, always straight to business, Edward, this is why I called you with this job," Aro said with a grin on his face.

"And what job would that be?" Edward replied back. Aro looked up at one of the large men and held out his hand. The man pulled a little envelope from his pocket placing it in Aro's hand. Aro pulled three pictures from the envelope then tossed them onto the table.

"I need you to get rid of her," Aro told him. Edward leaned forward picking up the pictures. They were a picture of a beautiful young woman, who hardly looked of legal drinking age.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because I don't see how a girl this young could be a problem for you," Edward replied. Aro smiled at him.

"Looks can be deceiving Edward. She's seen too much."

"Who is she to you?"

"Not relevant."

"It is if you want me to do this job, who is she?"

"Isabella Swan, she was my _goomah_," Aro replied. Edward was an idiot. He knew that _goomah _was Italian for kept woman or mistress.

"She's rather young to be your mistress, Aro."

"Age is simply a number my boy. She was fun while it lasted but she knows too much, and I need her gone."

"When do you need it done by?"

"As soon as possible," Aro replied. Edward looked back at the pictures again and couldn't understand how such an innocent looking girl could be such a threat to a man as powerful as Aro Volturi.

After his meeting with Aro, Edward went back to his headquarters to talk with Emmett about the job. The moment he walked into the suite he saw Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. He couldn't stand her and he didn't know what Emmett could have possibly seen in her.

"Edward, have you pulled the stick out your ass yet?" Rose asked.

"Why are you here, Rose?"

"Because I can be," she replied with a smile. Edward continued walking back until he reached Emmett's office.

"You can't keep bringing her here," Edward said getting Emmett's attention.

"Who? Rose?" Emmett asked confused. Edward nodded his head taking a seat.

"She's harmless."

"You better hope so."

"What did Aro want to meet with you for?" Emmett asked ignoring Edward's attitude toward Rosalie. Edward told Emmett everything Aro told him then showed him the picture of her.

"Damn! I don't know, Edward I might have to do this job, she's sexy as hell."

"First, the job isn't to fuck her, Emmett, and don't you already have Rose," Edward said taking the pictures out of Emmett's hand. Emmett laughed sitting back in his seat.

"A man can dream. When does he want her terminated by?"

"As soon as possible," Edward replied looking at the picture again. He couldn't understand why Aro would want her dead.

"Shame, waste of a hot piece of ass right there," Emmett said and Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll do it tonight, no real point in dragging it along since I already know where she'll be."

"That's true, poor girl doesn't even know what's coming for her," Emmett said looking at one of the pictures again. Edward ran his thumb over her face on the picture then placed them back in his jacket pocket.

"Did you finish your job?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he was a big motherfucker but I got rid of him."

"Did you let the wife know?" he asked. Emmett had a job to take care of a woman's abusive husband. He loved going after jerks like him.

"Yup, she gave me a bonus for getting it done so quickly," Emmett said. Edward shook his head checking his watch. He knew if he wanted to get this job completed tonight he needed to leave now to make it across town in time.

He arrived at the condo Aro told him Bella was living in and found her apartment with no trouble. Standing outside of her door he realized he was actually a little nervous about this job. Something just wasn't sitting right with him about killing this girl.

But he had a job to do, and he was the last man to suddenly have morals.

He put his gloves on then pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants. Then he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"A, baby is that you?" he heard a sultry voice call to the door. He didn't respond he just waited for her to answer. The door swung open a few seconds later and he was completely shocked by the _woman_ that stood before him. This was no girl, she was a full grown woman.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked leaning against the door. Edward swallowed hard then aimed his gun at her. He was expecting her to scream, or to look afraid but she didn't even look phased by the weapon in his hand.

"Damn it, I knew that son of a bitch was going to try this shit!"

"Then why didn't you run?" Edward asked, not sure why he asked her anything. Then she caught him by surprise when she gripped his wrist, punched him in the gut and flipped him over her shoulder. Never had he been disarmed in his entire life.

He landed with a thud on the floor. Bella straddled him and aimed his own gun in his face.

"Because that son of a bitch killed my sister, and I was this close to getting proof," she told him finally answering his question.

"So, you will leave my fucking apartment and tell him he will not get rid of me that easily," she told him. Edward had to admit he was fucking turned on by her. He smiled up at her, gripped her wrist and flipped her pinning her under him. He took the gun from her hand and now straddled her.

"I should kill you just for your little stunt."

"You could try but you won't succeed."

"Why's that?" he asked with a grin. Bella smiled back at him and began moving her hips. She felt the semi-erection he had. She rubbed against him until his grasp on her began to loosen.

Then she kicked her leg up kneeing him in the back hard. He growled out in the shock of the pain he felt. She then slipped her leg from between his and kneed him in his balls and then his chin. He released her and quickly she got up from the floor and ran to get her gun from under her pillow.

She cocked it and aimed it at him the same time he aimed his back at her. He was pissed and turned on all at the same time. Never had he met a woman like her.

"I'm not your average girl; I will kill you to get to him. He will pay for what he did to my sister," she told him. Edward saw the fire in her eyes and knew she was serious. Not only had she disarmed him, but she had successfully escaped him which was another first.

He was suddenly intrigued by her, curious on how she planned to get to Aro. So the question was, complete his job or let her complete hers?

* * *

**_This is one of my new stories done as a snippet. If you like this story, please visit my group on Facebook and vote in the poll if you want me to start with this story first. The link to my group is on my Fanfic profile page! Thanks. EM!_**


End file.
